


What reminds you more of Summer than Mosquitoes biting your feet off?

by Ommphna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Camping AU, F/F, F/M, Kaede just wants everyone to have a great time, Kokichi is an ass like always, M/M, Multi, Shuichi says he hates camping what a wuss, Summer break, The v3 Kids are bored, im not dead i promise, legit Kaede is the best mom friend other than Kirumi, look who committed to an actual story, nobody can beat her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17568848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ommphna/pseuds/Ommphna
Summary: Now that summer has started, the students of Hope's Peak have a whole 3 months to live out their summer plans.Except one class, who have disappointedly not come up with anything to do over the summer break. With boredom comes ideas, right?Sure. But who wants to spend their summer at a stinky camp? Not Shuichi.Looks like he doesn't have a choice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! I'm gonna try to write something other than crack. Probably nobody knows me since I just quit writing for a while. It was my first time back then and I just got busy with life. But I'm back! So hopefully you enjoy the story! ;)

  It was the last day of school. The day was hot, and it didn't help that the excitement of the student body heated up the rooms even more.

  Shuichi couldn't wait to finally leave this building of hell and go home to crack open a book, and sip on some cold green tea. 

Ah, those were the days of the past summer too. But he didn't care. He liked it, and that's all that mattered. 

  Except that the rest of the class had other plans. 

  "It will help us all get closer with eachother!" 

  He remembered Kaede staying something like that. But why even bother? As much as he liked Kaede, he could never see why she couldn't let people have their own relationships. 

  She just never understood that some people just won't get along. 

  Take Kokichi and Maki for example. Maki's always at Kokichi's throat. But Shuichi can't blame her. Kokichi bugs her in some godforsaken way, and she threatens to kill him.

  Shuichi dreads the thought of Kokichi and Maki spending the summer together, but was then interrupted by someone poking at him.

  It was no other than Kokichi Ouma himself.  Speak of the devil.

  "Hey Shumai! What'cha thinking about? How you and Kayayday are gonna sleep in the same bed when we get there?"

  Shuichi was taken aback by the question. Why would Kokichi ask that? But then again, where were they going? And why hadn't he heard about it?!

  "Uhh, are you just gonna admire my face some more? That's sooo perverted of you, Shuichi! You're so gross!"

  Oh yeah, he forgot to respond. Crap, he made it awkward. 

  "Oh! Uhh, sorry. I was just in thought. What were you saying again?"

  "Wow! You weren't even listening to me! Waahh! You're so rude Shuichi! How could you?!"

  There he goes with his crocodile tears. Despite them being fake, Shuichi still pleads for the small boy to stop crying.

  "W-wait! Please stop crying! I'm sorry! I'll listen to you!"  
   
  "Nishishi! Did you really fall for that, Shuichi? I thought you were smarter than this! Anyways, I've gotta go call every single member of my huuuge organization and tell them that school's out! Bye-bye!"

  And with that, the purple-haired boy left the room.

  Shuichi realized he was the only person in the classroom. And that he still didn't know where the class was going. He had to go find Kaede.

  He walked out into the hallway and started has search for the blonde pianist. As he walked, he saw that most of the other classrooms were vacant. This made him worry a little, thinking that everyone had left without him. 

  Then he remembered what Kaito said to him earlier in the year.

  "We would never leave a teammate behind! Cmon, bro! We've got to win this!"  

  Granted, it was during an Easter egg scavenger hunt that the student council held every year, but it still helped Shuichi shake the anxiety off of him.

  He went through the huge double doors into the large courtyard. 

  Damn, this really is a huge school. Keade could be literally anywhere. Shuichi thought.

  Thankfully, luck was on his side today and Kaede ran right up to him.

  "Hey Shuichi! Are you excited for our trip? Have you packed your bags yet? Remember, you need a flashlight with lots of batteries!"

  She was saying so much at once. He could tell she was amped for whatever trip they were going on. Her speech was usually quite smooth.

  "Woah, what's going on? Where are we even going?"

  "Didn't you hear me when I announced it to the class? You were even nodding along!"

  Shuichi felt bad about not listening to his friend's plans, but he was just prone to loose his train of focus sometimes. He still had to admit it though.

  "Ah, um... I wasn't really listening. Sorry Kaede. I just... loose my focus sometimes."

  "Oh. Well that's okay! I'll tell you right now then! After that, I can help you pack!"

  Now was the moment. Shuichi was curious as to why they would need a flashlight and a bunch of batteries for their trip, so it must be some place... dark?

  "We're gonna camp for the summer! Doesn't that sound fun!"

  Of course it was camping. Where else would you need to take a flashlight with a bunch of batteries?

  Then again, Shuichi just wanted to go home and read a book. Not sit in a smelly tent with no room to lay down. Still, he needed to say something. 

  "Camping, huh? No wonder you need a flashlight."

  "You don't sound very excited, Shuichi."     

Kaede pouted a little as she said that.

  In all honesty, she was right. He wasn't excited. But he wasn't an asshole, either. So he came to the conclusion that he was camping with his classmates for the summer.

  "N-no! I am excited! I was just curious about the flashlight, that's all."

  "Great! Now we can pack together! I've already got cute camper girl outfits for me, now I can find some for you!" 

  If she really wanted to, she could blind someone with the smile she had on her face right now. It almost hurt Shuichi's eyes looking at it.

  But he couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of "camper girl" outfits for Kaede. Where does she come up with things like this?

  "Heh, I think I can pack for myself. But thanks for the offer."

  "Aw, really? But we were going to be the cutest duo on the site! Everyone would fall for us! I'd be as if we're models!"

  Shuichi shivered at the thought of everyone looking at him as he and Kaede stood wearing some "Cute camper" outfits.

  "Still gonna have to decline, you can be the star camper, I think it suits you better, also."

  "Shuichi, all you're gonna wear is black! And don't even try to deny it! You wore black all year long!"

  She was really dead set on him wearing something other than black, huh? If it'll make her stop looking at him like she's his mother, then he'll have to oblige to her demands.

  "Okay fine. One outfit. After that, the packing is mine."

  The elated look on his best friend's face was worth it.

  "Yay! Finally I'll get to see you in something other than a weird emo getup! I've already got so many choices in mind!"

  Before he could argue that he wasn't emo, Kaede dragged him to the cool air of the dorms, where they would prepare for the summer-long camping trip with all of their classmates.

  Boy, was this going to be an experience.   
  

 

    
  


	2. Packing, and the Trip that Nobody was Excited For!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that his class is suddenly going on a huge summer camping trip, he and Keade must pack their bags. With some difficulties of course. And Shuichi Hope's for the best on the trip there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this yesterday, but I got too caught up in homework all while having to prepare for a big concert for Orchestra. (I play the violin! Maybe I'll write something like that soon ;))  
> Either way, hopefully I'll get to update quicker, with that, have fun!

Shuichi and Kaede were standing in the middle of Kaede's dorm room.

They had to pack quickly, since they were leaving the next day.

"Well, let's get started already!" Kaede said with a pumped tone of voice. She quickly pulled out 2 suitcases.

One was a dark Muave color, whilst the other was a rich indigo color. 

Shuichi liked it, to say the least.

"Okay! I'm sure that you know which one is yours already, but I'm going to start grabbing my clothes first, then move on to the camp necessities. You can pack however you want, but I'm just giving you ideas."

Oh right, he needed a plan. He just wished he knew about the trip earlier, so he could've folded and gotten all of his clothes ready.

Then again, it was his fault for not paying attention to Kaede's lecture.  

_Heh, lecture. I'm making it sound like she's my mom._ Shuichi chuckled to himself.

"Is something funny?" Kaede asked with an assertive tone.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Well, if we're making jokes here, then I think it's funny that it's been five minutes and you havent even started to pack. Remember, we're leaving tomorrow morning, Shuichi!! 

"Ah, um, sorry. I'll get to it."

She seemed snappy today. He didn't want to push her buttons, so he went ahead and started to pack.

 

* * *

After packing mostly dark sweatpants and baggy emo band shirts, Shuichi thought he was all done. He could finally get back to his dorm and make that Green tea he was craving so much.

Those plans were flown into impossibility, however, when a certain blonde friend had looked Into his messily packed suitcase.

"Shuichi."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but this has to be the worst packing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Shuichi knew was no pro at packing, but it still stung when Kaede said that.

"I-is it really that bad...?"

"Sadly, yes."

Suddenly, Kaede's face lit up. It was as if you could see the lightbulb appear on top of her head.

"Stay right here! I've got an idea."

Then she dashed out of the room.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, there stood Kirumi, in front of Shuichi's indigo suitcase.

"I do have to say, this is definitely not the work of someone who has experience in packing things."

How many times was he going to be ridiculed for his packing skills? It's not like he's done this many times.

"Okay, can we stop degrading my packing abilities and fix it please?"

"Right. Sorry, Shuichi." 

After that, Kirumi threw out every article of clothing Shuichi had in his suitcase.

Needless to say, it crushed his hopes a little.

Kirumi then gathered much more suitable clothes for the trip. With Shuichi's approval, of course.

Now his clothes pile consisted of blue jeans, several pairs of boxers, a dark gray coat, 

_For the colder nights, since we're going a little north!_ Kaede said.

And finally, lots of mismatched socks and many baggy emo band shirts.

They were all folded neatly and placed into his suitcase with perfection. Obviously Kirumi was the one who did it. 

Both Keade and Shuichi knew that they would never be able to do that without throwing the suitcase into a wall.

Once that was done, both of them packed camp necessities into separate bags that they could clip onto the suitcases.

Thank Atua the packing was done.

* * *

It didn't seem very long for the next morning to arrive.

There were 3 minivans that both Kaede and Kirumi had rented out for a few days.

Everyone stood in front of them in silence, waiting for the seating arrangements to be figured out.

Miu was the first one to speak.

"Hey Bakamatsu! How long does it take you just to write some goddamn names down?!"

With one word, everyone started yelling at once.

"Be patient, Miu! We don't wanna put anyone that doesn't get long in the same car!"

"I swear to god, if me and Kokichi are put anywhere within 10 feet of each other, I will slaughter you."

"Don't you mean Atua, Maki? He is the true holy deity, he's telling me so!"

"Shut up Angie! All you ever talk about is Atua! Why can't Panta be the holy deity?"

"Because it's a drink, moron! Why do me and my sidekicks have to deal with you?!"

"I dunno, ask Kirumi! She's my mommy!"

"I can assure that I am not your mother, Kokichi."

The whole group was turning into chaos. All while Shuichi watched in horror.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET FOR A SECOND!"

Everyone froze and whipped their heads in Kaede's direction.

"Thank you. While you guys were arguing, I finalized the seating arrangements. I tried to make them as friendly as possible."

Now Shuichi something else to be scared of. Who was he gonna have to sit with?

"Are me and Kokichi in the same car."

"No, Maki. I made sure of it."

 "I'm going to start announcing the seating arrangements. Please don't make any comments or argue with me. We can talk after I've said them."

"Car #1 will have Me as the driver, Maki in the passenger seat, Tenko, Himiko, and Angie in the back passenger seats, while Tsumugi and Keebo are in the middle passenger seats."

Shuichi happened to glance over to Tenko, who seemed ecstatic about her seating placement. Maki looked content.

"Car #2 will have Kirumi as the driver, Kiyo in th front passenger seat, Miu and Ryoma in the middle passenger seats, with Gonta in the back passenger seats."

Shuichi hoped that he would get a back seat to himself, but he wasn't huge and muscular like gonta was.

Kokichi did look a little excited, however. Shuichi couldn't figure out why.

"Finally, in car #3, Rantaro as the driver, Kaito in the front passenger seat, with Shuichi and Kokichi in the back passenger seat."

Wait, what?

Why was he in the way back of ththe car when there was the middle ones? And why was he with _Kokichi_ , of all people?

"Yippee! I get to sit right next to my beloved!" Said kokichi as he hugged Shuichi at the waist.

So _that's_ what he was excited about.

"Ah, um. Yeah. I'm sure you won't be too much trouble."

  "Whaaaat? Too much trouble? Are you saying that I'm a nuisance? How rude Shuichi! I'm gonna cry!"

Before Shuichi could say that he was exaggerating, Kirumi told everyone to put their stuff in the vehicles and get in.

* * *

As soon as Shuichi and Kokichi were strapped into their seat belts, Kokichi started to grasp his arm and make conversation with him about who knows what.

This was going to be a long trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whuh-oh, what a shame that poor little Shuichi has to sit the actual devil! He'll get over it.
> 
> I'm gonna hope that this chapter wasn't too short, and I decided that inventing the chapters made the story look weird. I also figured out how to put breaks and indents in! Woohoo!


	3. Chapter 3: Rooming, and the nightmares that ensue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Shuichi's out of the car! He's not free of his worries yet, however. Because he still has to find out who he rooms with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aa aAAA aAAA I'm so sorry for such a late update! I had some pretty important things to do, but I still kinda procrastinated... Sorry. On a brighter note, I'm starting to think about how to end the story and some cute events in it! That's at least on thing I have planned out! Enjoy the story!

As the group arrived at the campground, the first thing that Shuichi did was get as far away from everyone as he could. He thought that he was going to die from being stuck in a car with three other people, two of which were _very_ loud, for three hours.

During said car ride, Kaito would not stop rambling about the upcoming lunar eclipse, and that it was what he was truly looking forward to seeing while they were camping. Rantaro, on the other hand, was quiet at first, but once they passed a travel shop with a certain compass, he kept making remarks that he wanted to turn around and get it.

And so they did, after Kokichi begging him to turn around and get McDonalds.

Speaking of Kokichi, he was the worst during the car ride. Not necessarily to Shuichi, but definitely to Kaito. He kept poking him and saying that it was Rantaro, while this was clearly a lie, since his hands were on the wheel.

Not to mention the amount of hair-petting that Kokichi did to Shuichi in the three hours that they were together.

Shuichi was cut out of his uncomforting thoughts when surprisingly, Tenko grabbed his arm begrudgingly.  

“What are you doing, Tenko?”

“Kaede wanted your degenerate butt to be at the cabin meeting!”

Cabin meeting? What did this mean? Are they deciding where everybody’s staying? Most likely. But that meant that Shuichi had yet again, something to worry about. Where and with who is his cabin?

As soon as Tenko let him go, Shuichi realized that they were at said ‘Cabin Meeting’, which consisted of Kaede standing on a table, Kokichi consistently interrupting her, and Gonta catching roly-polies instead of listening to the conversation.

After getting a nice round of everyone staring at the late Shuichi, Kaede finally spoke up.

“Okay everyone! Now that we’re all here, I can announce the cabin arrangements! If you don’t like them, then just tell me or Kirumi, as we’re the ones that made them.”

Well, if _they_ made them, then it couldn’t be so bad! Shuichi strongly believed that as a team, both girls could make some pretty nice cabin arrangements. Or that was just Kaede rubbing off on him after they’ve spent so much time together throughout the school year.

“First of all, are they going to be with people that we like, or are you just trying to get us to all be friends?” Miu asked.

Silence. That can’t be good.

“Uhm, Anyways! I’m going to announce who you’ll be rooming with for the trip! Please don’t interrupt me, either. I don’t want this to get out of hand before we’ve even done anything.”

As it turns out, Miu was right, relatively. Poor Himiko was with Kokichi, even after both her and Tenko’s opposition. However, most people got to be with their friends. Like Gonta and Tsumugi, or Keebo and Miu. Hell, even Maki and Kaito got roomed together! Then again, almost everyone knows why.

Shuichi was pretty confident in thinking that him and Kaede would room together, but his thoughts (Hopes) were crushed when she announced that her and Rantaro would end up staying together, instead.

Oh, how he was going to tease her about this later.

 

* * *

 

There were few people left in the rooming pool. It was Shuichi, Korekiyo, Angie, Kirumi, Hoshi, and lastly, Tenko. Shuichi was mentally preparing for the possibly chaotic person that he was going to be staying with.

Kirumi ended up staying with Hoshi, Kiyo and Angie were staying together, also. Which only left him and…Tenko.

**“WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ THAT ME AND A MALE ARE ROOMING TOGETHER?! BECAUSE I MIGHT JUST KICK HIM!”**

Shuichi didn’t normally freak out over things, but what the hell?! Do they even _know_ Tenko? Don’t they understand that this woman literally wants to dropkick any male that interacts with her or Himiko? _Are they out of their minds?!_

“Listen, Tenko! I want you to open up and learn that not all males are bad! In fact, most are good! I don’t think that Shuichi is going to harass you, he’s a good guy!” Kaede reassured Tenko.

“Or that he’s even going to remotely interact with her, either. I don’t think that this will be successful.”  Thanks for stating the obvious, Maki!

Shuichi sighed. This was what he gets for getting confident, or even hopeful. After much arguing, it’s very clear that he and Tenko had to stay together for however long this Atua-forsaken trip was. Both of them knew that they didn’t want to room with eachother, but they didn’t have a choice. At least that’s one thing they can agree on!

 

* * *

 

Both Shuichi and Tenko had walked to their cabin together, along with an awkward tension and Tenko walking as fast as she could to get ahead of him. Not that he cared. He didn’t want to walk next to her, either. It still hurt when she said ‘Walk slower! I don’t’ want to walk with someone like you!’ though.

The cabin was small, but not too small. It had enough room for the two of them to have a separate bed and still be able to spread their stuff out without issues. It was a pleasant surprise that the cabin had a cute little desk also!

“Ugh! I can’t believe that I have to stay with you for a whole month! They should know that I hate degenerate males like you!”

Did she just say that they were staying at the campground for a whole _month_?

“Wait a second, We’re here for a month? Is that really true?”

“I’m not stupid Kokichi! Who do you take me for, male?! How long did you think we were going to stay?!”

In reality, Shuichi thought that they were only going to be here for at most a week. At least he hoped. Instead he’s wasting a whole chunk of his summer for a campground, _a campground!_ Now he really hates the whole idea of this trip.

“Well, I thought we were going to stay here for like, maybe a week or something.”

“Well too bad, you’re wrong! Now you have to stay in here with me, which I don’t like either!”

Maybe Shuichi can make conversation off of the fact that they both hate this trip! Maybe him and Tenko can really get along!

“So, um. Do you like this trip?”

“Don’t even talk to me, idiot. I’m going to Himiko’s cabin! And don’t follow me!”

Well, it was worth a shot. Maybe it’ll come along one day just not today. And where was Himiko’s cabin? Since that was where Kokichi would be, also. He needed to know how far away from the menace of the group he was.

When Tenko came back, she had made a slightly unpleasant discovery.

 

 

Turns out, Kokichi’s cabin is right next to his.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah geez, look what Kaede put Shuichi in. What a snake.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Shuichi's gonna have to stop being emo for a while. 
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter. And I'll update soon, I promise! Probably within the next week or so.


End file.
